


Cottagecore lesbians

by ImSorry (A_rat_in_Paris)



Category: Magic School Bus & Magic School Bus Rides Again (Cartoons 1994-2018), Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: Australian spelling, Canon Lesbian Character, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cottagecore, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, ITS CANON IN MY HEART, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning Cuddles, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, The Author Regrets Nothing, Useless Lesbians, do what i could not and write smut, lesbian mums, one and only fic of this pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rat_in_Paris/pseuds/ImSorry
Summary: I couldn't find any other fics of these two so I made my own. Just two wives in their cottage.
Relationships: Valerie Frizzle & Jennifer Honey, Valerie Frizzle/Jennifer Honey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cottagecore lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely gay, this is the dream. I can imagine what Valerie's laugh is like but I don't know how to describe it. Thanks to all my friends who called me a useless lesbian while writing this. The next chapter will 100% have smut.

It was one of those days where parents wrap their children in layers upon layers to go to school only to find out that the day was cancelled because the weather was too harsh, or the road was too slippery.

These weren’t nice days, sure, the kids may like them since they didn’t have to go to school, but the cold was one of the worst times for teachers.

Valerie Frizzle was one such example of these teachers that hate the harsh weather, she would go on about how the planned (or mostly unplanned) field trip that day would’ve been the best one ever and if only she could find some way to change the weather.

But of course, even if she could she would never want to change the weather, she enjoyed these days inside as much as she complained, yes she really did love being able to hold and kiss her wife until her lips were bruised and the sun was long gone where they would go to sleep and wake the next day with their hearts on their sleeves and love seeping through their bones just as the warmth they felt the night before had.

Valerie would pull her fizzled hair into a bun and get up for the day while Jennifer Honey would stay in bed cleaning her glasses until her eyes had lost the fuzz that could only come from a long nights sleep next to a loved one, Jennifer could hear the wild animals outside their cottage squeaking and stomping and as she walked out of the small bedroom and into the rustic kitchen she could see her wife feeding the small baby birds that had sat their nest right on their window sill, the birds gobbled up the oats hungrily and nipped at Valerie’s fingers each time she reached back into the cloth bag for more oats.

“Oh, Val stop feeding them or they’ll be too heavy to fly!” Jennifer was whispering in her lover’s ear as to not disrupt the birds.

Just as Valerie was closing the bag and tying a piece of cloth around it in a bow so that the already old oats would not go stale she replied, “Shush, you know if you were left to make breakfast without your lovely wife you would have wanted some company.” 

Jennifer grinned against Valerie’s neck as she wrapped her arms around the strawberry blonde’s waist. “Do I really mean that little to you?” she was giggling quietly between words now, “that a few birds would be an equal replacement?”

Valerie hummed as she twirled in Jennifer’s arms and wrapped her hands around the shorter woman’s neck. “Well,” she said softly, pushing their foreheads together, “Let’s just say you should stay as a teacher.”

Valerie’s loud, boisterous laughter rang out in their small cottage, her laughter was exactly as you’d expect, snorts dotted her laughter and she was only silenced when Jennifer pressed their lips together in a kiss that didn’t really work because one part was smiling while the other was trying their hardest not to grin like a love-sick fool. Slowly Valerie broke the kiss and gave the other woman a small peck on her nose, which now had faded freckles splattered on it.

“Come on baby let’s go have a shower before breakfast,” Valerie said, walking away from where her wife was blushing in the kitchen. She giggled as Jennifer ran to follow her into the bathroom, she followed in her steps eagerly.


End file.
